


Love Will Tear Us Apart

by leoben



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, First Time, Gablepot, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoben/pseuds/leoben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot, exploring a little of Gabe's loyalty to The Penguin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guanin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/gifts).



> So I haven't written any non-crack in so many years, but today somehow I started shipping Oswald/Gabe after accidentally making a gif that made it look like Oswald was gonna kiss him (http://33.media.tumblr.com/74afcc23360090837af8dc98fd0a0918/tumblr_inline_npmwr2msfu1qgzwva_500.gif) And then I wrote this in a couple hours. I hope you enjoy, I'm very nervous about posting this so please don't be too harsh.
> 
> eta: My heart is seriously warmed at the kind comments I've been getting. I really appreciate it and thank you all for taking the time to read this. <3

Gabe wasn't very bright. He never did well academically and he made few friends, reluctant to join in conversation too much lest someone call him out on his stupidity. Either one of them would get bored with him or vice versa. His friendships never lasted long.

He wasn't smart. He knew this, and Oswald never hesitated to remind him of that fact. Oswald, who was always two steps ahead of everyone and at least three steps ahead of Gabe.

Oswald was bright. It wasn't just in their business, either. He loved to show off his knowledge of poetry and classic literature, and Gabe loved to listen. He talked about things that Gabe had no idea about, but he was a good listener, and it seemed to make Oswald happy.

Oswald's cunning and intelligence were only a few out of a long list of things Gabe admired about him.

It didn't take long for Gabe to change his loyalties from Maroni to Oswald. That wasn't to say he was flighty. But Gabe saw something in him when he was just a dishwasher for Maroni's restaurant, something no one else seemed to see; not even Maroni himself.

Gabe wasn't smart, but he knew what his heart and soul told him (Nothing, Oswald would say).

When business at Oswald's began picking up, said owner naturally spent more time at the club. It was his pride and joy, and Gabe couldn't be more proud, if worried at how much he was working.

“Boss, you look tired. Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest?” Gabe sat down across from Oswald in a booth, sliding some papers aside to make room for his scotch.

“This is a business, Gabe. It's not going to run itself.” He rubbed his eyes and took a sip of his coffee.

“Do I have to call your mom?” Of course he would never do that. Not that he would let it show, but he was rather uncomfortable with how much she'd latched onto him.

“You're terrible at poker, aren't you?” Oswald said, cracking a semblance of a smile.

“Join our next game and find out.”

Oswald scoffed. “No offense, Gabe,” he said, clear that he indeed meant offense, “but your poker buddies are a bit crass for my taste.”

Gabe nodded, not sure what to say. He stared at Oswald's face for a few moments before his gaze drifted down to his writing hand, watching how tightly he was gripping his pen. He must have been staring for longer than he thought because the hand suddenly stilled and Oswald cleared his throat.

“Look, Gabe, not that I don't enjoy your stimulating company, but perhaps you could find something better to do than stare at me?”

“Sorry, Boss.” He probably had business elsewhere, anyway.

 

Many nights after that were similar. Oswald was working too hard, and a few nights Gabe would have to wake him up where he fell asleep at the table.

This night he reached down to shake Oswald's shoulder but paused, brushing a few strands of hair from his boss' face instead. He suddenly remembered Oswald resting his head against his own in their cell at the GCPD. He had been surprised when Oswald had pulled his jacket over himself and scooted over to Gabe to rest against him, falling asleep quickly. Gabe had concentrated on the sound of Oswald's soft breathing, on the subtle movement of his chest rising and falling. He feigned sleep; with his eyes closed it was easier not to do something stupid like kiss his forehead or run his thumb along his cheek near his bruise...

Tonight Oswald was just as light of a sleeper and jerked when Gabe touched him, turning to him with a look of drowsy confusion. “What are you doing?”

“You were asleep.”

Oswald was conscious enough to roll his eyes. “Obviously. I mean why did you touch my hair? Is there something wrong with it?” He pulled at his bangs out in front of his face, trying to see whatever it was.

“Just a piece of fuzz. C'mon, Boss. Get up. You need sleep.”

Oswald yawned and stumbled as he stood up, grabbing Gabe's arm for support. “Sorry,” he smiled. Gabe shook his head, not saying anything. Not moving either. They stood looking at each other for an awkward, heated moment. Finally Gabe patted the hand at his arm. “Let's get you to bed, Boss.” Of course it wasn't completely necessary for him to walk him upstairs, but he could always say it was for safety, if it came up.

It came up.

“I'm not a complete invalid, Gabe. I can walk up two flights of stairs.”

“Just a precaution.”

Oswald muttered something under his breath and let go of his arm (why was Gabe cold now). “Unbelievable. I'm getting a drink first. I probably won't even go to bed, so you may as well go home.”

“If you don't mind, Boss, I'll join you.”

Oswald waved his arm and Gabe went to pour them a couple drinks, sitting next to him at the bar. They sat in silence for a couple of drinks until Oswald began playing with his glass, staring at it intently.

“You're too protective of me, Gabe. There's no one even here.”

“I'm here.”

“Do I need to worry about you?”

Gabe frowned. “Never.”

Oswald snorted and got up to get another drink and lost his balance, heading for the floor. With ease Gabe caught him around the waist and propped him up gently against the bar. “You okay?” He was too close, one hand on the edge of the bar and the other still on Oswald's waist. Oswald just smirked, feigning innocence.

“Just one more drink,” he said, turning around and reaching over the bar for a bottle, stretching his bad leg out to rub against Gabe's. Gabe leaned forward instinctively, his front flush against Oswald's back as his boss straightened out. Neither pulled away, and neither said a word. All Gabe could hear was the pounding in his ears, and all he could do was hope he was reading the signals right.

He slid his arms around Oswald's waist, slowly, until he heard a sharp gasp. He paused and kept going until he was holding him close. He rested his chin on Oswald's shoulder, his breathing already shallow and his pants tight. Oswald was so _small_. He could probably crush him if he tightened his hold any more.

They stood like that for what felt like minutes, Gabe occasionally rubbing his thumb along Oswald's stomach.

“Gabe,” Oswald said, his voice smaller than usual and out of breath.

“Mmm?” He kissed soft black hair, inhaling the scent.

Oswald's fingers clutched the edge of the bar tightly and he rubbed back up against him, drawing a hoarse moan out of him. Gabe turned him around and pressed against him, cupping his face in his hands. Oswald licked his lips and stared at him, momentarily frozen.

“I gotcha, Boss.” God, he felt just like that loser guitar player. He'd lose his fingers for this man if it would keep him protected.

 _True love_.

He leaned forward for a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate. Pauses for ragged breaths, lips pressed against damp skin, eager hands roamed still-clothed bodies.

 

Gabe wasn't smart but when he felt Oswald's hard cock pressing against his own, he was pretty sure he was doing something right.

“Put me to bed, Gabe,” Oswald said, scraping his teeth down his neck. He didn't need to be told twice.

 

**_4AM_ **

 

Gabe was still awake, staring at the ceiling of Oswald's bedroom. Once again Oswald's head rest against his own, the feel of his soft hair against his skin bringing a rare smile to his face. He was asleep and Gabe felt his chest move with each breath he took.

It was a one-night stand, Gabe was sure of that. He'd seen the look in his boss's eyes whenever Detective Gordon showed up. He knew love when he saw it. But he could live with that, no matter how much he hated Gordon for stringing him along. He wouldn't let his boss down.

Gabe kissed the top of Oswald's head, making him stir in his sleep, and switched the light off.

“Good night, Oswald.”

 


End file.
